Rise From The Ashes
by pyrosaurus X
Summary: The tragedy of a case two years ago rears its ugly head when a detective is found dead at the Prosecutors' Office, and the same people from the past case are now involved with this one. Phoenix Wright must connect the two in order to find the truth, but it won't be easy when his client is confessing to the crime. Lies, corruption, and a hand print all point to one, dark reality.


**PX: This is a novelization of the last case from the first Phoenix Wright game, so there will be major spoilers for those who haven't played it yet. You have been warned. Also, I need a Beta reader for this story, so if you're interested then PM me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Thunderbolts and lightning...

Very, very frightening...

...Yet scarily appropriate for the weather considering everything that had happened today. It was a few days before the anniversary of a tragic case long since closed when someone had to die. And on the day the detectives and prosecutors were to gather in one place for the Awards Ceremony, no less. Given her involvement with the person's death, she was going to miss out on the chaos between the Prosecutors' Office and Criminal Affairs, though she didn't mind at all. She herself had been to those dreaded ceremonies too many times to count, and frankly they were all just a farce, a little something to motivate everybody into working harder, as if they weren't passionate enough already. Sure, she had won awards for being chief prosecutor, but she did nothing to deserve them. The medals that dangled from her chest were nothing but extra weight for her to carry, especially the last one, which had belonged to her late coworker who did not deserve to pass on way before his time. Now that she thought about it, just remembering his face, his dorky yet adorable smile, and his funny little quirks were enough to suck her into the past.

She immediately buried the thought before anymore negative emotions and painful memories associated with it could begin to surface. Though she put up a strong front, she knew that any small thing could trigger a complete breakdown from her. She really was nothing but a weak coward. It had been nearly two years already, yet that feeling one would get before they were about to crack was slowly overcoming her. Why did she still have feelings when all she did was hide them all the time? And now she had to deal with this mess...it was a wonder she hadn't completely lost it yet.

"Steady yourself," She spoke to herself in the looming silence of the underground parking lot of the Prosecutors' Office. "No time to reminisce...just do this one, simple task..."

She stood in front of the trunk of her subordinate's car, one hand holding up a motionless detective, the other clutching a knife, ready to plunge.

"Forgive me, Detective..." She whispered. Right as she was about to force the knife into the man's chest, her hand trembled uncontrollably and she dropped the knife, the sharpened edge slicing into her flesh. She bit back a pained yell as she watched the knife clatter to the floor. Blood flowed from her hand as she felt the sting coursing through her nerves. The wound no doubt was deep; she'd have to wash it out later.

After a moment of recollecting herself, she picked the knife up again and took a deep breath. This time she did not hesitate, and drove the knife right into the man's heart. Blood erupted from his chest and onto her trench coat, but she paid it no mind. She had seen worse. All she cared about was that the deed was done. Now she had to act fast before someone had a chance to happen upon the scene. She slammed the car trunk door down onto the corpse, and ran behind a wall partition where a phone was hanging. She reached for it almost desperately and dialed a number, then let out a curse upon realizing it was out of order. She really did not have time for this. She walked away from the useless phone and withdrew her cellular from her pocket. As the phone was trying to connect to her younger sister, she started to have a pang of guilt for trying to get her wrapped up in this mess, but she had no other choice at this point. Tell her little sister what to do, explain the details later.

"Sis?" A cheery voice answered on the other line. Her sister was always so happy; she was rather jealous of that. "Are you coming home from the office?"

She wasted no time in getting to the point. If only she could control her unstable breathing. "Ema, listen. In my muffler-"

A hand suddenly clamping down hard on her shoulder startled her out of her wits and she dropped her phone mid-conversation. When she turned around, she was surprised to see the face of one of her former coworkers staring vengefully into her eyes.

"Strange," The woman seethed. "I never thought you'd be the kind to turn to murder...Chief Prosecutor Skye."

There was an intense combination of bitterness and hatred in her voice that was directed towards her, but she couldn't put up with this right now. Faster than anyone could blink, she slapped the woman's hands off of her and made to escape.

"Hey!" She screamed as she began to give chase, sprinting as quick as her legs would allow.

Running away from this person was going to be futile, this she had known ever since they first met, but that didn't stop her from trying. She found an oil drum and kicked it over using all her strength, spilling out a significant amount of water onto the crime scene. However, the slippery floor did nothing to deter her pursuer's advances, and right before she could think of any other way to escape, the woman leapt up and tackled her to the ground, pulling her arms painfully behind her back. The cold kiss of metal touched her wrists as the woman handcuffed her, and led her away from the scene. It was all over; she had been caught and all that was left to do was wait for the police to come and take her. The reading of her rights fell on deaf ears as she went over everything that had just happened in her mind. Plan A ended in failure. Now it was time for Plan B: plead guilty to whatever charges were to be against her. She didn't care for the fate that awaited her in the near future. As long as her sister was safe, then that was all that mattered. This was all she could only dwell on as she was escorted to the Detention Center with a strange sense of relief washing over her. And the rain continued to pour down as lightning lit up the skies, and thunder roared in the distance. How appropriate. **  
**


End file.
